Уэйкман, Рик
thumb|250px|‪Уэйкман, Рик‬ - ‪Портрет‬ ([[‪Де Лука, Аугусто‬)]] Рик Уэйкман ( , полное имя Ричард Кристофер Уэйкман, ; 18 мая 1949, Перваль) — британский клавишник и композитор, участник рок-группы Yes. Один из известных музыкантов-виртуозов, играющих на клавишных инструментах. Стал известен после совместных выступлений с группами Strawbs и Yes. Он один из первых начал использовать электронные клавишные инструменты в сочетании с оркестром и хором. Во всем мире было продано больше 50 миллионов копий его сольных альбомов. Биография Родился 18 мая 1949 года в пригороде Перваль в Западном Лондоне, Великобритания. Посещал среднюю школу поместья Дрэйтон. Изучал фортепьяно, кларнет в Королевском колледже музыки. В 1970 году Уэйкман сыграл с The Strawbs. Играл с Дэвидом Боуи (его игру на фортепьяно можно услышать в песнях Space Oddity, Life on Mars?, Changes и Oh! You Pretty Things), Кэтом Стивенсом и Элом Стюартом. В 1971 году присоединился к группе Yes. В этом же году они выпустили альбом Fragile («Хрупкий») в Великобритании, а в 1972 — в США. Следующим стал Close to the Edge, выпущенный в 1972 году. В 1973 году Рик принял участие в записи альбома «Sabbath Bloody Sabbath» группы Black Sabbath. В 1975 году он выпускает альбом «The Myths and Legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table» (Мифы и легенды Короля Артура и Рыцарей Круглого стола). С выпуском этого альбома Уэйкман обанкротился, так как на сопровождающие альбом театральные показы, музыкантов, оркестр и хор были потрачены огромные деньги. У Уэйкмана было несколько сердечных приступов, первый из них был после ухода из группы Yes, в начале 1974 года. С марта 2009 года — патрон факультета клавишных музыкального колледжа Tech Music School. В 2012 в списке "100 best keyboards" по версии DigitalDreamDoorDigitalDreamDoor — "100 best keyboards" занял вторую строчку (на первой — Keith Emerson). Личная жизнь Был женат на модели Нине Картер (развод). Дети: Адам Уэйкман, Оливер Уэйкман, Бенджамин Уэйкман, Джемма Уэйкман, Оскар Уэйкман и Манда Уэйкман. Они унаследовали от отца интерес к музыке. Дискография Сольные: * 1971 — Piano Vibrations * 1973 — The Six Wives of Henry VIII * 1974 — Journey to the Centre of the Earth * 1975 — Lisztomania * 1975 — The Myths and Legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table * 1976 — No Earthly Connection * 1976 — White Rock * 1977 — Rick Wakeman’s Criminal Record * 1979 — Rhapsodies * 1981 — 1984 * 1981 — Burning * 1983 — Cost Of Living * 1983 — G'ole! * 1985 — Silent Nights * 1985 — Live at Hammersmith * 1986 — Crimes of Passion * 1987 — The Family Album * 1988 — Zodiaque * 1988 — Time Machine * 1988 — A Suite of Gods * 1989 — Sea Airs * 1989 — Black Knights at the Court of Ferdinand IV * 1990 — Night Airs * 1990 — Phantom Power (soundtrack) * 1991 — 2000 A.D. Into The Future * 1991 — Aspirant Sunrise * 1991 — Aspirant Sunset * 1991 — Aspirant Sunshadows * 1991 — Rock N' Roll Prophet Plus * 1991 — The Classical Connection 1 * 1992 — Country Airs * 1992 — The Classical Connection 2 * 1993 — African Bach * 1993 — Heritage Suite * 1993 — Wakeman with Wakeman * 1993 — Prayers * 1993 — No Expense Spared * 1994 — Romance of the Victorian Age * 1995 — Softsword — King John & The Magna Charter * 1996 — Fields of Green * 1997 — Tribute to the Beatles * 1999 — Return to the Centre of the Earth * 1999 — The Masters * 1999 — Stella Bianca * 2001 — Two Sides of Yes * 2002 — Songs of Middle Earth * 2003 — Frost in Space * 2003 — Out There * 2004 — Almost Classical * 2010 — Always With You с Mario Fasciano: * 1999 — Stella Bianka с The Strawbs * 1970 — Just a Collection of Antiques and Curios * 1971 — From the Witchwood с Ozzy Osbourne * 1995 — Ozzmosis с Warhorse * 1970 — Warhorse * 1971 — Red Sea c Yes * 1971 — Fragile * 1972 — Close to the Edge * 1973 — Tales from Topographic Oceans * 1977 — Going for the One * 1978 — Tormato * 1991 — Union * 1996 — Keys to Ascension * 1997 — Keys to Ascension 2 с Джоном Андерсоном * 2010 — The Living Tree Live albums * 1973 — Yessongs * 1980 — Yesshows * 1996 — Keys to Ascension * 1997 — Keys to Ascension 2 * 2007 — Live at Montreux 2003 сборники * 1975 — Yesterdays (first track) * 1981 — Classic Yes * 1991 — Yesyears * 1992 — Yesstory * 1993 — Highlights: The Very Best of Yes * 2001 — Keystudio * 2002 — In a Word: Yes (1969 —) * 2003 — The Ultimate Yes: 35th Anniversary Collection * 2005 — The Word Is Live * 2006 — Essentially Yes Ссылки Примечания Категория:Музыканты Yes Категория:Рок-музыканты Великобритании Категория:Клавишники Великобритании Категория:Музыканты прогрессивного рока Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Музыканты Black Sabbath Категория:Музыканты Оззи Осборна